


Bring Me To Life

by mr_reblogbutton



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, TAD GETS IT ON, ppl die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_reblogbutton/pseuds/mr_reblogbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honur of mai biggest inpiration, teh author of My Immortal. Fuck tjose preps keep on being u.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

Ted stared at teh bred sliec.I em v/ srry 4 wut im gonna do 2 u. He said. Tad put his mouth clooser to le inticing whete~

They made out. It wuz gr9.

Taddy~ He hurd the bread wisper 2 hem. It was very sexy.

Taddy~ (it sez that bcuz it sounds liek daddy xD)

Ted pulled out hos masive dongle thing that was like fifteen inches long. He fucked tge bred in all thr right placed. It was hot.

Teh breaf fell apfrat in Tids hands.(i crai at dis part)

I live u Taddi 5ever. It wispered to him.

It was ded. Ted crai and he thru out all his brsad loafs. He only coukd <3 one bread. Now she wuz gonw.


End file.
